Ash X Flannery: An Accidental Romance
by Poke456
Summary: Ash left his Pokémon at the Pokémon Center then he sees the gym leader he just beat to win his 4th gym badge and something mysterious happen between them!


After defeating Flannery at the Lavaridge Town Gym, Ash gazes at his forth badge in the Hoenn Region and is very anxious about his next gym battle but unfortunely he has to wait till his Pokémon recovered. Ash then dropped his Pokémon off at the Pokémon Center and he soon realizes that May, Max and Brock headed out leaving him all alone at the Pokémon Center. He then waited till his Pokémon have completely recovered when all of a suddenly Flannery showed up dropping off her Pokémon at the Pokémon Center when she saw Ash and accidentally slipped on the floor. Ash then got up and said, "Flannery are you all right?" Flannery says, "Yeah I'll be fine Ash!" Ash took Flannery's hand and brought her back up accidentally in his arms. Nurse Joy came and saw the hug and said, "Oh my Flannery are you.." Ash and Flannery realized they're hugging and had separated themselves blushing! Nurse Joy then said, "Aw how sweet?" Flannery says, "It wasn't what you think!" Nurse Joy says, "Don't worry Flannery there's no denying it!" Ash says, "It's true she slipped and somehow we ended up in each other's arms!" Nurse Joy says, "Oh my well Flannery you should know how dangerous it is we did had a Wet Floor sign here!" Flannery blushed and said, "Oopsy Sorry!" Nurse Joy sighed and left then Flannery handed to Nurse Joy all her Pokeballs and decided to wait with Ash. Flannery says, "So Ash what happened to the others?" Ash says, "Well uh I guess they we're sight seeing I just really wanna focus on getting to my next gym battle. Flannery says, "You know Ash there is such a thing as over battling you should definitely relax more!" Ash says, "Says the gym leader who ran into the Pokémon Center slipping on the floor!" Flannery blushed and panicked and said, "Yeah I suppose!" She stopped panicking and said, "You know Ash why don't you come with me I know the perfect placefor the both of us." Ash says, "Uh okay!" Ash and Flannery then ended up in Flannery's secret Hot Tub and she said, "This is where I go when I want to be by myself but I'm happy to share it with you!" Ash says, "Uh thank you?!" Flannery changes into her bikini and heads straight in and she says, "Come on in Ash!" Ash then got naked and suddenly entered the hot tub butt naked and said, "Uh Oopsy!" Flannery says, "It's okay I kind of like it!" A few hours later they were de-stressed and Ash says, "Well I better get back my Pokémon and my friends are probably wondering where I am!" Flannery says, "I understand I better get to your direction to get my Pokémon back!" Ash tries to get out but then Flannery gets up and trips onto Ash they landed on each other into an accidental kiss. The kiss was off and they both say, "Wow!" Ash and Flannery then kissed each other deeper then Ash un-hooked Flannery's bikini and all of a suddenly they were having sex! Flannery junked him hard licking Ash just like candy forcing his penis to spew into her vagina and his juice flowed right in her. Ash then flipped Flannery over and stuck his penis into her ass and started plowing her hard and then Flannery's juice exploded and Ash licked every last drop turning Flannery so horny that she sweat faster than any human on the planet! An hour later Ash and Flannery recover and gotten their Pokémon back from the Pokémon Center and they both say, "Thanks Nurse Joy!" Nurse Joy says, "No problem it was my pleasure!" Flannery says, "Oh one more thing Nurse Joy would mind keeping between us a secret?" Nurse Joy says, "My lips are sealed!" Flannery says, "Oh right I believe this is goodbye Ashy!" Flannery and Ash kissed so deeply on the lips in front of Nurse Joy she was getting so horny! The kiss was off and Ash says, "Until we meet again my love!" Flannery left and Ash is about to head back to his room and said, "Pikachu would you mind keeping this a secret?" Pikachu nodded a yes! Ash says, "Thanks buddy!" Nurse Joy sighed and said, "Ah young love!"


End file.
